


Hitteki Scrolls: Scroll 3: The Anniversary Truce

by jennymstead



Series: Hitteki Scrolls [3]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Childhood, Death, Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hokage, Konohagakure | Hidden Leaf Village
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27078562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennymstead/pseuds/jennymstead
Summary: Kakashi overcomes grief on the Anniversary of his Father's death with the help of an unlikely friend.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Hitteki Scrolls [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976317
Kudos: 5
Collections: Naruto FF, Naruto Fanfictions





	Hitteki Scrolls: Scroll 3: The Anniversary Truce

**Author's Note:**

> Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto  
> Hitteki Scrolls (c) 2007/2020 Jenny M. Stead

Scroll 3:

The Anniversary Truce  
  
“Quite a celebration isn’t it?” Iruka smiled toward his best friend who wasn’t paying attention to the scene in front of them. The young academy ninja’s smile quickly turned to a grimace when he realized the girl standing next to him wasn’t paying attention to a word he was saying.  
“Tosh," the boy began tapping his foot on the ground impatiently. Yet, still no answer.  
“Toshi?” The boy waved his hand in front of the girl's face, “Hitteki?”  
“W-What?” The girl snapped out of her trance as she stared in confusion at her friend, “You were saying something?”  
“Yeah,” the boy growled more than annoyed, “I was talking about the inauguration, and you weren’t listening to me AGAIN!”  
“Oh," the girl blinked even more confused as her vision moved up toward a rather large stage standing in front of the village’s hokage memorial. She squinted her eyes to get a better look at the people presenting before them. The first person was an older man in his early forties. He wore billowing white and red robes while carrying a giant crown-like cover on his head. The cover was also red and white carrying a fire kanji printed in bright red on the front. Toshi sighed a small grin. She recognized the man in an instant. It was Sarutobi Hiruzen, the third hokage.   
  
Then Toshi’s view moved slightly to the right. A young man in his early thirties stood before Hiruzen. His hair was bright blonde and his eyes were bright blue. The man was rather tall, and quite handsome to the young lady observing him.  
“I had no idea that Hiruzen-sama chose The Yellow Flash for the role," Toshi rubbed her eyes in amazement as the young man on the stage kneeled before the old hokage.  
“You would know if you would pay attention for a change, Toshi!” Iruka begrudged as he stood up on a nearby barrier to get a better view.  
“Sorry," Toshi apologized in embarrassment, “I was just looking for something.” Iruka nudged his friend slightly in the ribs with a cheeky grin.  
“Looking for your boyfriend?”  
“SHUT UP!” The girl punched the boy in the back of the head, knocking him off of his perch, “He’s not my BOYFRIEND!”  
“Ouch!" Iruka picked himself up as he rubbed the huge knot growing on the back of his head, “No need to get so touchy!”  
“You know better," Toshi scolded as she returned to her scanning. Iruka shook his head in annoyance frowning toward her.  
“Listen, you’ve been watching this crowd since the ceremony started. I doubt Kakashi is even here!”  
“You don’t know that," Toshi stood on the barrier trying to get a better view of the arena, “you don’t know him like I do.” Iruka snorted a sarcastic giggle as Toshi glared toward him in annoyance. She finally had enough of the boy’s remarks, as she jumped away from the celebration.  
“HEY!” Iruka looked almost apologetic, “Where are you going?”  
“Scouting," Toshi answered on one of the rooftops, “I’m gonna figure out where he’s hiding.”  
“Can I come?” Iruka smiled interestedly. He did have to admit, the ceremony was becoming a little on the boring side.  
“No," Toshi rolled her eyes unimpressed with his change of attitude.  
“Why?” The boy whined in exasperation.  
“Because, Doofus," Toshi scowled down at him with her hands on her hips, “you’ll just break up the fight. If I had a coin for every time you broke up our battles, I’d be so rich I could pay off Kakashi for his identity.”  
“That’s an overstatement!” Iruka defended also posing with his hands on his hips as though to mock her, “I haven’t broke up that many battles!”  
“Really?" Toshi cocked her head in amusement, “What about yesterday?”  
“Okay,” Iruka lowered his head as he raised his hands in justification, “so, I followed you! BIG DEAL!”  
“You broke up nine fights!” Toshi accused with her finger pointing straight at her best friend, “It was so bad, that even Kakashi suggested that we go to a different place.”  
  
Iruka looked defeated as he slouched down into the barrier with his arms crossed.  
“Well, So-o-ry!” Iruka pouted, “Forgive me for watching out for you! Kakashi could kill you for all I care!” Toshi didn’t reply. She merely stuck out her tongue in retaliation leaping away into the city in search of her opponent.  
  
An hour later Toshi found herself wondering the streets of the South sector of Konoha. The streets were vacant. Toshi felt like she was staring into a wasteland. Apparently everyone had turned out for the huge occasion happening in the northern part of the village. Yet, she still had her doubts. It had been almost a year and a half since she first challenged her rival, Hatake Kakashi, to battles. The fights were to figure out what he looked like under the mysterious face mask that he wore constantly. Not many people had ever seen the boy behind the mask, and Toshi had set a goal to be one of the first. It was a tactic that she conceived to prove she had become a powerful ninja. Kakashi was of the rank of jonin, which was one of the highest ranks in the village for a ninja to become. Most jonin in her village had obtained the rank around the age of twenty. Kakashi achieved the task at thirteen. To Toshi, Kakashi was one of the most powerful shinobi in the village. If she could beat him, then she could beat anyone.  
  
“Where are you?” She wondered as she skid to a halt, “And why didn’t you come to the ceremony?” After a small while she thought about giving up on her search, just as Iruka had suggested before, when all at once she could smell something oddly familiar.  
“Hmmmm…," she smiled in revelation, “paper, and printing ink. Smells like manga, or a book of some kind! He’s not far!”  
  
Toshi was more than correct. When she leaped off the roof she was stalking on, a familiar presence surrounded her. Toshi immediately snatched a kunai from her waste bag and held it in defense.  
“Go away," a recognizable voice ordered from behind, “I’m not in the mood.”  
“Like heck you are!” Toshi spun toward him in her attack stance, “Knock off the attitude, and face me like a real ninja.” Kakashi didn’t answer. He ignored the young girl and walked away as though nothing had happened.  
“Hey!” Toshi whined with a fallen expression toward the boy, “Come back! I’m not done fighting you.”  
“Pheh," the boy begrudged as he kicked the dirt below him, “who’s fighting?”  
“Seriously," Toshi dropped her guard as she placed the weapon back into her bag, “what’s your problem anyway? You should know the drill by now. It’s not like Iruka is around or anything to stop us. In fact the whole village isn’t around. We could finally end this with me knowing what you really look like under that dumb mask! Face me, Kakashi!”  
“I said GO AWAY!” Kakashi spun back around to the girl as he rose his fist toward her, “Leave me alone, you half wit!”  
“DORK!” Toshi answered back with the same gesture, “And I’m not going anywhere, so get used to it!” Toshi snatched the weapon once more as she raced toward the boy in fury. Kakashi began to predict her every move as she grew closer to the boy. In a flash the ninja stepped out of her way, as he snatched Toshi’s wrist. Toshi screamed out in pain, as the boy slammed her face into a wire fence lining the street that they were on.  
  
Toshi struggled to get free as she could feel Kakashi’s grip on her arm tighten.  
“I’m not in the mood," his voice sounded darker than usual, “I’m gonna give you to the count of three to scram. If you don’t then you’ll have to deal with more than just my attitude today!” For the first time Toshi felt intimidated toward the young pre-teen ninja before her. Kakashi wasn’t himself. There was something entirely different about his demeanor. The young lady gave a hard swallow as she tried to figure out what exactly was wrong.   
“Three—two—," Kakashi began to count down as Toshi shook herself from his grasp.  
“Fine already!” She barked leaping into a nearby tree, “I’ll leave you alone—for now, but this doesn’t mean that I’m through with you yet. I’m still gonna remove that mask!"  
“Just shut up and leave already!”, Kakashi spat walking away slowly. His hands were in his pockets, and his back was facing her, “Gosh, you’re so annoying. Sometimes I feel like I’m listening to Gai when you bark at me!” Toshi’s mouth dropped in shock toward his insult, as he spun around quickly giving her a very sarcastic thumbs-up and wink; a trademark that their fellow peer, Maito Gai, was known for. Gai had declared a few years ago that he was Kakashi's official rival. Kakashi didn’t seem to care much for the boy. He was overly dramatic, and very flashy. If there was a person that Kakashi found more annoying than Toshi, it was Gai.  
  
For the first time ever, Toshi didn’t have a comeback toward her rival. She merely stood at her spot in complete confusion toward the insult that the young ninja had just said to her.   
“Something’s wrong," Toshi concluded as Kakashi disappeared in the distance, “it's not like him to say something like that!”  
  
  
“Can I help you Toshi?" Hiruzen answered his office door as the young kunoichi stared up toward him. She met the third hokage a few months ago after a fight with her sensei. Hiruzen seemed like a grandfather to Toshi. She could come to him about anything. However, today was different. Toshi didn't come for a visit for him in particular.  
“I-I," she was a little hesitant. She didn’t want to hurt Hiruzen's feelings.  
“What is it?" The old man gave a sweet smile, “Anything I can help you with?”  
“I need to speak to The Yellow Flash—um I mean the Fourth Hokage," she began fidgeting with her hands.  
“He’s kind of busy," Hiruzen was slightly confused on Toshi’s change in preference toward the people she needed to speak to, “can I help you instead?”  
“Sorry, Hiruzen-sama," Toshi felt ashamed, “but I don’t think so. It sort of involves Kakashi, and I thought that Minato-sensei could help, because he’s his old sensei and all.”  
“Ah," Sarutobi stroked his beard in thought, “I see. Let me see what I can do?” The door shut in front of the young girl as she sat down patiently waiting for the old man to return.  
  
A moment later, the door reopened to reveal the blonde headed shinobi that was being sworn in earlier that day. He peeked out the door curiously as he lowered his vision to see the small girl still sitting patiently on the floor.  
“Toshi?” he questioned. He recognized her in the instant that she smiled up toward him. He remembered in the past breaking up a majority of the battles between her and his previous student.  
“Minato-sensei," Toshi immediately jumped up in alarm as she almost bowed toward the man.  
“Hiruzen-sama said that you wanted to speak to me about Kakashi?”  
“Y-Yeah," Toshi was slightly intimidated by her new leader.  
  
“Kakashi is acting awful weird today," Toshi began as the new hokage led her into his office, “he doesn’t want to fight me.” The Minato gave a small chuckle as he sat down in his desk chair.  
“I can't imagine why, Toshi," he playfully answered, “all joking aside, you are a little bit tough on him.”  
“Not like that," Toshi defended as she sat down in front of him, “he actually threatened me for real today, and I think he meant what he said.”  
“I see," the fourth hokage thought pensively, “I know you annoy him just as much as he annoys you, but I don’t think he’s actually capable of harming you.”  
“I know," Toshi looked more than worried, “he didn’t even come to your swearing in.” Minato’s eyes widened in surprise as he rose up from his seat. Kakashi was one of his closest pupils. The young hokage paced his office back and fourth as he shot small glares out his office window that overlooked the entire village. Toshi waited patiently as the young ninja finally stopped strolling.  
“You seem to be pretty close to Kakashi, information wise I mean," he began, “do you know a little about his past history?”  
“Not really," Toshi seemed a little interested. Minato appeared to have come to a conclusion on what exactly was wrong with Kakashi.  
  
“I’m such an idiot," he exclaimed slapping his forehead. Minato turned toward Toshi as he gave a sweet smile.  
“Have you ever heard of Konoha’s White Fang?”, the fourth hokage sat back down into his chair as he continued to explain, “Hatake Sakumo, or The White Fang as the village knew him, was an elite ninja that was highly respected years ago, until he abandoned a mission to save the lives of his teammates.” Toshi held onto the Minato's words as she grew closer toward the man’s desk. She rested her hands on the top of the desk nodding her head in understanding.  
“Kakashi lives alone, Toshi," Minato explained with a shake to his head, “his last family member left him years ago. She was a house maid of his father’s. She practically helped raise him after his mother died Yet, after what had happened to Sakumo, she felt that she no longer had any ties toward the family. So she left him.”  
Toshi was amazed, “But, that would have meant—he’s been on his own this whole time?”  
“Exactly," the hokage looked more than concerned about his former student.  
“That still doesn’t explain why he’s so cranky today!” Toshi rose up from her seat, “I mean, if this was bothering him, then he would have acted out against me when we first began fighting. He’s usually so enthusiastic toward the idea of beating me to a pulp.”  
“It’s not that simple Toshi," the hokage rose from his desk to led her back to the door, “if I had remembered earlier, I would have had Hiruzen-sama change the date of the inauguration.”  
“Why?” Toshi inquired toward the man's explanation, “It’s not your fault that he was too stubborn to honor you today.”  
“It is," Minato shook his head in grief, “you see, I had completely forgotten.”  
“Forgotten what, sir?”  
“Today marks the anniversary of Sakumo’s suicide.”  
  
Toshi’s eyes widened in shock as she backed away from the man in horror.   
“His—dad committed suicide?”  
“Unfortunately he grew very depressed after the events of that last mission. Konoha suffered a major loss when he returned, and blamed him for it. Soon after it happened, he grew weak from the ridicule and took his own life. Kakashi was found the next morning standing next to him covered in his father’s blood. It was extremely devastating for the boy, and personally I don’t blame him for not wanting to speak about it.” Toshi was shocked by the story that he was telling to her. In all the years she had known Kakashi, she never would have guessed he could had experienced such trauma.  
“I never would have known. No wonder he’s so distant from the others. I’ve never seen him talk to anyone, let along hang out with anybody. I always thought it was because he though he was better than anyone," she scratched her chin in thought, “this is going to make it much more difficult for me to unmask him. Now anytime I see him, all I’ll see is someone hurting on the inside.”  
“That’s usually how it goes," the fourth hokage chuckled slightly toward Toshi’s conclusion, “I suggest that you leave Kakashi alone today. He’s got a lot on his mind.” Toshi didn’t answer. She bowed slightly and sprang for the door. Minato smiled to himself as Toshi ran out of the office.  
  
  
It was nearly three hours after Toshi left the fourth hokage’s office. The afternoon was long gone, and the moon had finally peaked out from beyond the horizon to greet the evening in Konoha. Toshi didn't feel like fighting anymore. She was in search of her rival to try to make amends. It had been determined after she left the office, that she was going to try to make it up to Kakashi somehow. Yet, she had no clue how she was going to do it. Toshi was just about to try to find Iruka to help her search, when all at once the faint sounds of sobbing broke her from her trance.  
  
“No way, Hatake-kun?" She faintly spoke to herself as she followed the sound.  
“I thought I told you to get lost!” A familiar voice barked back as the sounds of sniffling followed after.  
“Thought so," Toshi smiled kindly, “I’ve been looking everywhere for you!”  
“Why, so you can try to see my face?”, Kakashi hid his expression from the girl as he scooted away. She observed his hiding spot. It was on the roof of the village’s local flower shop.  
“Actually," Toshi was a little uneasy to bring up the subject, “I wanted to apologize.”  
“Apologize?” The boy answered, more than confused.He turned to look at her. Toshi’s eyes widened in surprise. There were tear stains on his mask.  
“Yeah," Toshi casually sat down next to him, “I wanted to apologize.” He watched cautiously as she took from her pocket a small rag. Without hesitating, the girl handed the cloth to the boy with a large smile.  
“Here, you need this more than I do.”  
  
Kakashi took the rag as he examined sniffing it slightly. He didn’t want to fall for any kind of trick she may have had under her sleeve.   
“Just wipe your face," Toshi begrudged. Kakashi followed the order still wary of Toshi’s intentions toward him.  
“What’s with you?” He questioned with a raised eyebrow as Toshi chuckled in response.  
“Just thought I’d be a shoulder to cry on today," She answered without thinking as Kakashi immediately threw back the handkerchief.   
“I don’t need your sympathy!” He spat hatefully as Toshi glared up toward him in alarm.  
“I was just trying to help," she growled back as Kakashi rose up from his spot to leave.  
“I don’t need you to feel sorry for me, Hitteki!” He was more than annoyed pulling out a kunai from his waste pack.  
“Kakashi, please don’t," Toshi pleaded rationally as she rose up to meet him face to face. She held hands up in defense as the boy gave a small growl under his mask.  
“Go away!” He yelled as a few tears flung from his eyes, “I don’t need your patronizing!”  
“I’m not patronizing you, Moron!” Toshi’s nerves were beginning to boil as she struggled to hold her peaceful stance, “I just thought it could be nice for you to have someone to talk to about it! I don’t feel sorry for you Kakashi! If anything, this situation has made you stronger! Your outburst earlier today worried me. I went to your old sensei. He told me about everything that happened. I’m sorry that it happened to you. I just thought that it wouldn’t be fair for you to go through this all on your own!"She paused, "Have you even visited your dad today?” Kakashi’s attack stance melted away as he dropped the weapon on the ground. The boy stared up toward Toshi as his tears began to fall again.  
“No," he answered completely ashamed of himself, "truth is, I haven’t been to Dad’s memorial since I was real little.”  
“Why?" Toshi questioned simply.  
“I don’t know," Kakashi answered as he buried himself in his arms, “I’m just—Dad—the village said—“  
“I know what the village said about your dad," Toshi replied as she picked the cloth up from the ground, handing it back to him, “That still doesn’t constitute you dishonoring him like that. As his son and heir to his abilities, it is your duty to keep up the legacy that was your father. I can’t say that I relate to your situation, because I can’t. My mom and dad are still alive. However, you should still celebrate your parents even after they pass on. Your dad was a good man, and an awesome ninja from what I’ve heard.” Kakashi seemed to have a small glint of a smile under his mask as Toshi went on.  
  
“C’mon," she held out her hand as he took it gingerly. She helped him up from his spot as they both hopped down from the roof.  
“Where are we going?” Kakashi felt slightly uneasy toward the gesture. Toshi smiled kindly in his direction.  
“Lucky for us, you hid on top of the flower shop!” she giggled, “I’ll be right back. We’re gonna go visit your dad!”

*****  
  
“I’ll leave you alone," Toshi grinned again as Kakashi gave her a look of amazement. Never in his wildest dreams would he have imagined Toshi treating him this kindly.  
“Don’t worry about it," he returned a smile under his mask, “I’m sure he’d like to hear from you too!” Toshi’s mouth gaped open in shock as the boy took her hand. He led her to the memorial stone as they both knelt down in front of it. Toshi observed the shrine as it’s polished stone gleamed back at her within the sunset. Kakashi closed his eyes bowing his head in respect. Toshi smiled weakly as she followed the young ninja’s example. There was silence for a few minutes as Toshi overhead Kakashi sniffling next to her like he was earlier.  
“Kakashi?" she was concerned, “Are you okay?”  
“Yeah—," Kakashi wiped a few tears away with his arm, “I’m fine, there's just something’s in my eye.”  
“Just checking," Toshi nodded as they continued their silence.  
  
When all was done, and the flowers were left on Sakumo’s shrine, Toshi approached Kakashi as she slapped him slightly on the back of the head.  
“How hard was that?” She laughed out loud as Kakashi rubbed the back of his head with a grin.  
“Not very hard, actually," he shrugged as they walked back toward the village.  
“I’m starving," Toshi rubbed her belly, “I’m sure Mom made enough food for one more?”  
“No thanks," Kakashi slouched as he looked almost grateful for her help that day, “I kinda want to spend the night alone, if that’s all right?Besides, aren't you not allowed back home?”  
“Mom sneaks the food out the back," Toshi shrugged as the two of them laughed out loud, “at least stop by with me to get something to go.I’m sure she’s making noodles tonight. It’s a meal you just can’t pass up.” Kakashi observed the young girl for a moment. After all that she had done for him that day, it would be nearly impossible for her to double cross him.  
“Why not," Kakashi surrendered as they both ran off toward the village gates.

*****  
  
13 Years Later  
  
“Well, well, well," a familiar person to Kakashi approached the nearby ramen shop late in the afternoon. Kakashi lifted himself up from his paperback novel as he shot a blank stare toward the visitor. The jonin smiled brightly under his mask as his view presented a shinobi very much like himself. The man stood slightly shorter than he, and held a black beard under the cigarette that he was puffing.  
“Having a good day, Asuma?” Kakashi answered back as he returned to his novel. The visiting ninja took a seat next to him as he continued puffing on his cigarette.  
“It’s pretty late for you to be just sitting around reading that book.”  
“I’m just waiting," Kakashi reassured his friend flipping though a few pages.  
“For what?” Asuma inquired with a sly grin, “Hot date?”  
“Far from it," Kakashi shook his head quickly, “just a yearly routine I helped conjure up a few years back.” Asuma gave the man a confused grimace as he put out his daily routine in an ash tray sitting not too far from him.  
  
“You ready?” A familiar, yet quirky voice rang out, “It’s getting mighty late.”  
“Oh, hey Toshi!” Asuma greeted the young woman as she returned a kind smile, “Should I leave you two to fight to the death? I don’t want to get involved or be a victim of friendly fire.”  
“Don’t worry," Kakashi reassured again, “we're not fighting today.”  
“Really?" The ninja looked more than confused. He had known both Toshi and Kakashi since all of them were children. There was not one day that Asuma could remember, that didn’t include a battle between the most famous rivals in all of Konoha.  
“We’re gonna go visit someone," Toshi appeared to be talking in riddles as Asuma scratched his head in bewilderment.  
“Don’t over exert yourself, Asuma," Kakashi chuckled to himself as he put away the book, “it’s nothing for you to worry about.”  
“Oh—okay," Asuma shook his head of the thought, “you two have fun!”  
“We will," Toshi waved goodbye as the two of them made their way toward the edge of the village.  
  
“I was beginning to think you had forgotten about our little truce. Before you reached out to me yesterday, that is," Kakashi smiled under his mask as he looked down upon his old friend.  
“I promised you a long time ago that I would help honor your father every year on this date. I promised that we wouldn’t fight at all to honor his memory," Toshi paused, “it seems like forever since I’ve visited Hatake-san’s shrine.”  
“Yeah," Kakashi had realized, “after our last big battle when we were fifteen, the hokage kept us apart for so long that we weren’t able to do this every year.”  
Toshi grinned with a small laugh, “That just goes to show you how good I can keep a promise!”  
“And I thank you for that," Kakashi returned the smile as they both walked out into the late afternoon sun.  
  



End file.
